Akatsuki Childcare
by Ankoku21
Summary: After Konan finds a baby out in the woods, the Akatsuki gets turned upside down trying to look after it. Very slightly implied SasoDei and KonanXPein.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I really wish I did because I would absolutely love to see this story in the manga and anime XD Anyway, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

'Kakuzu, hurry up and put my head back on!' Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan with a threatening look in his eyes, he didn't like Hidan's bossy yelling and the annoying Janishist knew that perfectly well.

'Kakuzu-chan, come on~!' Hidan whined.

'Shut up,' Kakuzu growled, picking up Hidan's head, 'I might just crush you if you don't.'

Hidan wisely said nothing more while he was in such a precarious position, he wouldn't put it past Kakuzu to actually carry out his threat.

'Hurry up, Kakuzu,' Konan sighed, 'we've completed our mission, we shouldn't stay out here too long or we'll attract unwanted attention.'

'Why is she even here?' Hidan asked, while Kakuzu stitched his head back onto his neck.

'If you'd been listening when Leader gave us our mission, you'd know that he assigned Konan the same mission as us,' Kakuzu replied, irritably. 'Leader seemed to predict that we would need her skills.'

Hidan, his head now securely back on his body, looked down at the paper that was strewn all over the ground. How Konan had managed to take down their target using only that paper was beyong him, especially when he himself had just got his head sliced off by the very same opponent.

'I could've taken him without her,' Hidan muttered, bitterly.

Konan raised an unamused eyebrow, and pursed her lips together in evident displeasure. The blue haired kunoichi said nothing, however, and simply walked past Hidan, heading back to the base.

'Oi, don't just walk away from me you little-'

'I'd be careful how you finish that sentence, Hidan,' Konan said, quietly. 'Or you might find your head on the floor again.'

Hidan picked up his scythe and looked like he was seriously considering attacking the Amegakure ninja before Kakuzu gave him a kick in the shin that made the Jashinist curse loudly, his wrath now upon Kakuzu.

'What the hell did you do that for!?' Hidan yelled, bradishing his scythe at the older ninja.

'You were annoying me, now shut up and get moving,' Kakuzu replied, setting off after Konan.

Hidan, still swearing at the top of his voice, trudged after the other Akatsuki members, occasionally yelling at them that, if he had his way, he would sacrifice both of them to Jashin instantly. He was still ranting on like this as the three made their way through a forest about ten minutes later.

'-and then, I'd stab you, then I'd-'

'Shut up!' Konan said, suddenly.

'Look, I don't care who you are, you do not just tell me to shut-'

'Shh!' Konan hissed, waving a hand for the immortal to be quiet.

Hidan stared at Konan, outraged, his fist clenching tighter around his scythe.

'I heard something,' Konan whispered, her eyes flicked from place to place trying to locate the scource of the noise.

Hidan, momentarily distracted from his rage, listened too, and sure enough he could definately hear something.

'Someone's crying,' Konan murmured.

Slowly and quietly, the kunoichi moved through the trees towards the noise, a kunai at the ready just in case. Kazkuzu and Hidan followed her, even Hidan was doing his utmost to keep quiet. A gasp from upahead told the two men that Konan had found whoever was making the noise.

'Hurry up!' Konan called, urgently.

Abandoning stealth, the two ninja charged through the undergrowth, roughly shoving branches out of their way and scaring quite a few birds in the process. They found Konan crouched on the floor, her kunai abandoned on the ground, in her arms was a small wailing child wearing a white dress and wrapped in a thick pink blanket.

'What the hell is that?' Hidan asked.

'It's a baby, Hidan,' Kakuzu replied, shortly.

'I can see that, you idiot!' Hidan snapped.

The child began to wail even more, burrying it's head in Konan's shoulder.

'You're scaring her!' Konan scolded in a hushed voice.

The two men shut up but continued to glare at each other as if continuing the argument in their heads. Kokan, meanwhile, was gently rocking the baby, whispering softly to it in an attempt to calm it down.

'Shh, it's alright,' she said, soothingly.

'Alright, Konan, put the kid down and let's go,' Hidan sighed, now getting quite bored of the situation.

Konan, who had now managed to stop the child's sobbing, looked at Hidan as if he had just suggested the most horrible crime a person could commit.

'I am _not_ just going to leave it,' she said, her eyes now fixed dangerously on the immortal.

'Fine, kill it and put it out of it's misery,' Hidan replied, irritably.

'Hidan! If you ever say something like that again, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you could die!' Konan said, a fiery rage in her steely eyes.

'Woah, calm down,' Hidan raised his hands in surrender, he had had no idea of how scary Konan could be when she got going. 'Why do you want to help that brat?'

'Because she's all alone,' Konan replied fiercly, protectively hugging the baby closer to herself.

'Fine, bring it back with you,' Kakuzu sighed. 'Although I doubt Leader will be very happy with you.'

'I can persuade him,' Konan said, looking very determined.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Apart from Jin who belongs to me.

* * *

'Konan, kindly explain yourself,' Pein said, eyeing the sleeping child in his friend's arms.

'She was all alone, Nagato, I couldn't just leave her,' Konan said, calmly. '... She's like us.'

Pein looked at the blue haired kunoichi before him for a few moments, her words echoing in his ears. Although there was no-one else in the room with them, he still felt the need to lower his voice as he spoke next.

'Like... us,' he repeated, sadly. 'Very well, she can stay here until you find her family. If she has any, that is.'

'Nagato-' Konan began.

'I have business to attend to. We'll talk later,' Pein cut across her.

Konan nodded, silently. She headed out of the room, leaving Pein to his work.

'I knew he'd let you stay,' she whispered to the little baby.

...

'No way! Leader's actually letting you keep that little-'

'No swearing around her,' Konan said, just before the word left Hidan's mouth.

'No swearing around who?' Tobi had just bounced into the room, his face would have been full of curiosity had it not been covered by his swirling mask.

'The little brat that Konan's adopted,' Hidan growled, irritably.

Tobi cocked his head, clearly puzzled by this. He came closer and, when he saw the child Konan was holding, promptly turned to mush.

'Aww! She's so cute! Where did you get her? hat's her name? She's so cute!' he cooed.

The baby, who had been peacefully sleeping until this point, opened big brown eyes and looked up at the startlingly bright mask. It took her a few moments to fully take it all in, but as soon as she had, she opened her mouth and resumed her wailing.

'Ah! What did I do?' Tobi asked, his hands over his ears.

'Gah! Shut her up!' Hidan shouted over the crying.

'What the hell is going on in here!?'

Deidara came charging into the room, a clay spider in one hand and a clay bird in the other, clearly under the impression that the base was under an attack of some sorts.

'Senpai! Make her stop!' Tobi begged.

'Blow her up!' Hidan ordered.

'Everyone be quiet!' Konan shouted.

Everyone fell silent except the baby who continued to scream at the top of her tiny little lungs. Konan gently rocked her from side to side, humming a lullaby that she remembered from her childhood. The baby fell silent and stared up at Konan with thoselarge chestnut eyes.

'Good girl,' Konan hushed. 'It's alright, I've got you.'

Konan sat down on the sofa and continued to hum her lullaby, rocking the baby all the while. Deidara, who had now grasped the situation almost completely, squished his clay creations back into shapeless blobs and returned them to his clay pouch.

'Konan, what is that thing doing here, hmn?' he asked.

'I found her in the forest,' Konan said, quietly so as not to set of the crying again. 'She's staying here until we can find her family.'

'Like hell she is,' Hidan said, darkly. 'If she does that again, I don't care what you say, she's going one way or the other.'

Konan glared at the immortal as he stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath and muttering something about Jashin.

'I'm with the idiot,' Deidara agreed, shooting a nasty look at the now silent child.

'Aww, Senpai,' Tobi whined, 'what's the harm? She's so cute and I'm sure we can stop her crying.'

'Says the one who was probably responsible for it in the first place, hmn,' Deidara replied, curtly.

'You're being mean, Senpai,' Tobi pouted; or rather, would have pouted if it weren't for the mask.

'Oh, grow up, hmn,' Deidara snarled.

'I think the same goes for you too, Deidara,' Konan said, coldly.

'What's with all the yelling?'

Konan groaned as Kisame entered, practically dragging Itachi behind him; the last thing she needed now was for the stupid shark man to scare the little girl she had just got to stop crying.

'Shhh!' Tobi ordered, waving his hands at the Kirigakure ninja.

'Konan, could you kindly explain what's happening?' Itachi asked, spotting the baby almost instantly. 'I doubt that Tobi or Deidara would be able to give a satisfactory reply.

'Say that again, Uchiha!' Deidara snapped.

'I'd rather not indulge you,' Itachi replied, calmly, before turning his attention back to Konan. 'Who is that child?'

Konan, who was getting rather tired of explaining this repeatedly, sighed and said, 'I found her in the forest.'

'Leader is alright with this, I take it?'

Konan nodded.

'Very well.'

Konan could have hugged the Uchiha for remaining calm and not adding to the chaos that seemed to be following her around today.

'Does she have a name?' Itachi asked.

Konan shook her head.

'Well, we have to call her something,' Tobi pointed out. 'How about Katsu?'

'Are you deliberatly trying to make me angry, Tobi!?' Deidara demanded.

'Jin,' Konan said, simply.

'Wha-?' Tobi seemed, once again, to be completely dumbfounded.

'Her name,' Konan said, a touch irritably. 'Jin.'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Jin belongs to me.

* * *

Sasori, face concealed by his Hiruko puppet, eyed the child that Deidara was holding at arms length as if she were some highly disgusting disease that he would catch if he got too close to her.

'Why do I have to look after this thing, hmn!?' Deidara snapped, at no-one in particular. 'Look at it!'

Currently, Jin was doing nothing but watching Deidara with a rather blank expression on her face, but Deidara was acting as if the baby was smirking wickedly and holding a sign that said "Deidara must die".

'She's got it in for me, I can feel it, hmn.'

Jin blinked at Deidara, probably wondering why he was glaring at her with such loathing in his one visible eye. Deidara disliked this child extremely, in fact, he and Hidan had complained heatedly to Pain about his decision to allow Jin to stay at the base. However, they had been kicked out of Pain's office with the threat of being fed to Zetsu if they returned.

'Why could't Konan look after her? Keeping the little brat was her idea in the first place, hmn,' Deidara moaned. 'But no! She goes off to try and find the little urchin's family and tells _me_ to look after it!'

'Deidara!' Sasori's very limited patience had reached it's end. 'If you utter one more word about that child, I will kill you and turn you into a puppet!'

Jin, understandably terrified by Hiruko's threatening tone and raised scorpion tail now pointing at Deidara, burst into tears, waving her arms and kicked her legs so that Deidara nearly dropped her.

'Sasori no danna!' Deidara yelled. 'She hasn't cried for nearly an hour and now you've gone and set her off again, hmn!'

'Shut it up, then!' Sasori replied, having to yell over Jin's wailing.

'How!?' Deidara demanded.

The door flew open and there was Hidan, scythe at the ready, a burning rage in his eyes.

'I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL THAT THING!' he screamed.

Deidara was tempted to let the immortal finish off the screaming brat and let that be the end of it, but he had a feeling that bot Pain and Konan would make life a living hell for him if he allowed anything to happen to Jin. Maybe he could pass it off as some kind of accident? Or perhaps he could somehow pin the blame on Tobi? Yes, that would work! Thankfully for Jin, Itachi appeared behind Hidan at that moment.

'Hidan, put your scythe down,' he said, just loud enough to be heard above Jin's crying and Hidan's angry prayers to Jashin.

'Make me, Uchiha!' Hidan turned on Itachi, scythe poised to do some serious damage.

Itachi silently looked into the Jashinist's eyes, his own eyes turning an unmistakeable Sharingan red. Hidan, hsving previously experienced Itachi's genjutsu and, not in a hurry to repeat the experience which, even for him, had been horrible, reluctantly lowered his scythe. Itachi, now satisfied that Hidan wasn't going to sacrifice Jin to Jashin, made his way past the quietly swearing immortal and walked over to Deidara, who's loathing glare was getting worse and worse as he approached.

'Give her here,' Itachi said, ignoring the look that Deidara was giving him.

'Fine, take her,' Deidara shoved Jin into Itachi's arms. 'Now shut her up, hmn!'

Itachi gently rocked the baby, as he had done so many times when Sasuke was a child. Deidara, Hidan, and even Sasori, were both shocked and slightly impressed when Jin ceased her sobbing and looked up at Itachi, an unmistakeable pout on her little face.

'And that, Deidara, is how you calm and crying child,' Itachi said, while the blonde sculptor sared incredulously at the now docile baby.

Jin snuggled up against Itachi's body, as quiet and still as ever. Sasori didn't want to admit it but he was rather amazed at Itachi's ability to transform the baby from a wailing demon to this calm little angel.

'Since you obviously have no idea how to handle a child, I'll take care of Jin.'

'Knock yourself out,' Deidara replied, scowling at the Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Jin belongs to me.

* * *

Amazingly, for the first time since Jin had arrived, the Akatsuki HQ had been quiet for over n hour. As much as he hated to admit it, Deidara had to give Itachi some credit; he was certainly good with children. Somehow, the infuriating Uchiha had managed to keep Jin from wailing at the top of her tiny little lungs for more that five minutes, which Deidara had definately not expected.

'Itachi-san must be handling Jin-chan well,' Zetsu said, popping up out of the ground next to the blonde sculptor.

'Don't sneak up on people like that, hmn!' Deidara snapped.

Oh,** stop whining, you baby**,' Black Zetsu growled, almost as irritably as Deidara.

'You started it, you stupid-'

'Both of you should keep you're voices down or else you might wake up Jin-chan,' White Zetsu said, in a sing-song voice. 'Itachi-san's just got her to sleep.'

'He actually got her to go to sleep?' Deidara, cursing himself, felt even more impressed with the Uchiha's childcare abilities. 'This I have to see.'

Heading up the stairs to the Sharingan weilder's room, Deidara felt more and more like hitting the older Akatsuki just for being so damn infuriating. Without bothering to knock, the bomber flung open Itachi's door and marched into his room.

'I would advise you to know next time, Deidara,' Iatchi said, cooly. 'Or else you may just find yourself trapped in my Tsukuyomi.'

Completely ignoring Itachi, Deidara focused instead on the annoying little child who, sure enough, was fast asleep in Itachi's arms, curled up against the Uchiha's chest with what could only be described as a _smile_ upong her face.

'How...?' was all Deidara could manage, pointing at the infant.

'Unlike you, Deidara, I actually know how to relax a child and not scare it,' Itachi replied.

'But she's a demon, how did you get her to sleep, hmn?' Deidara demanded in a hushed whisper for fear of waking Jin and enduring more of her screaming.

'I repeat my former statement,' Itachi shrugged. 'The only reason she cried so much with you was because you scared her.'

'How come she's not scared of you, hmn? I'd have thought you'dbe terrifying to kids.'

Itachi raised an eyebrow, eyeing Deidara as if he were some particularly annoying animal that wouldn't leave him alone. The bomber, sensing that he was standing on paper thin ice, wisely decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

'Wise move,' Itachi said.

'I hate you, hmn,' Deidara mumbled, like a child that had just been reprimanded by a parent.

'Don't you have somewhere else to be, Deidara?' Itachi asked. 'I highly doubt either of us actually want you to be here.'

Deidara got the feeling that he had just been insulted but couldn't quite work out which part had been the offending part. While he stood in the doorway trying to figure it out, Itachi rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Jin, who had started to stir.

'Oh, God, she's waking up!' Deidara looked horrified as Jin opened her eyes and gazed, blearily, around the room.

Itachi shot Deidara look that clearly said, 'Shut up.' Deidara, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, froze as Jin's eyes fell on him. Praying that she wouldn't start crying, he shut his eyes and prepared for the screaming that was surely going to come.

Silence.

Deidara cautiously opened one eye, the one that wasn't covered by his scope, and peeked at Jin. The infant was looking at him curiously, arms stretched out towards him, the universal sign of 'Up.'

'Well?' Itachi asked the young sculptor. 'Are you going to take her or not?'

Deidara stayed exactly where he was, afraid to move in any way in case he set off more wailing. Jin opened and closed her fists, moaning ever so slightly, eyes fixed on the bomber at all times. Deidara wanted o run away and never return but he suspected that that would be the trigger for her crying. Feeling more and more like an idiot, he slowly stepped closer to Itachi, keeping eye contact with Jin at all times.

'Took you long enough,' Itachi muttered, holding out Jin for the sculptor to take.

'If she starts crying, I'm blowing this whole place up, hmn,' Deidara said, picking up the infant and holding her at arms length.

A rather irrtable grunt and more outstretched arms from Jin told him that she wasn't satisfied with their distance, looking at Itachi with a pleading look in his eye, he knew that he had to ask the Uchiha for help even though every fibre of his being hated the very thought.

'I don't know how to hold her,' he admitted.

Currently, he was holding Jin under her armpits, which was clearly uncomfortable for her. Itachi sighed and carefully manouvered Deidara's arms into the right place so that Jin was now resting against his chest, his left arm around her shoulders, his right under her legs to keep her from falling.

'There.'

Jin, now seeming quite happy, snuggled into Deidara's chest, giggling. Giggling! Deidara was sure this child must be an evil genius trying to mess with hsi head, first screaming and putting him on edge before burrying her face in his clothes and _giggling_, of all things.

'This kid's got it in for me, hmn,' he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Jin belongs to me.

* * *

Pein noticed that the past few hours had been unusually quiet. No screaming baby, no screaming Hidan, nothing. He felt slightly nervous; he knew it was a cliché, but everything seemed _too_ quiet. Had Hidan or Deidara finally lost their patience and done something horrible? He hadn't heard any explosions, but that only ruled out Deidara.

Konan would kill him if she returned to find he had allowed any harm to come to that child. Completely forgetting about his work, he rushed out of his room and into the "living room". He stopped dead, staring at the sight that greeted him.

Itachi, Deidara, and _Hidan_ were actually _playing_ with the giggling baby. Itachi and Deidara were playing some form of peek-a-boo with her which seemed to involve hiding a clay bird in their hands, while Hidan was dangling his necklace in front of her, muttering something about "starting them young."

'Hidan, stop it,' Itachi murmured, revealing the bird in his hands while baby Jin clapped and giggled. 'Don't teach her your ridiculous killing religion.'

'Ridiculous!? Jashin will have your head for that, Uchiha!' Hidan cried, outraged, which seemed to amuse Jin even more than the birds.

'Jin, look here, hmn,' Deidara cooed, blowing up the tiniest of clay spiders while Jin watched in awe.

'You let him show her bombs but I'm not allowed to teach her about Jashin?' Hidan demanded.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Pein said, silencing everyone in the room, even Jin, 'what exactly are you doing?'

'Looking after Jin,' Deidara said.

'Tobi or Zetsu I could understand,' Pein muttered, 'but you three, on the other hand, are the last members I would have expected to find cooing over an infant.'

'She likes my art, hmn,' Deidara shrugged, as if that explained everything.

'My organization is being turned into a group of pandering morons,' Pein sighed, peering at Jin as if trying to work out what kind of genjutsu she had placed on the three.

'Itachi, are you ready to go?' Kisame appeared at the door, Samehada in his hand.

'Go where?'

'We've got a mission,' Kisame replied. 'Are you so wrapped up in Jin that you forgot we have to go look for the five tails?'

Deidara sniggered, finally Itachi had messed up! It may be a very small slip up, but it was still a slip up!

'Wipe that smirk off your face,' Itachi said, placing Jin in Deidara's arms and heading to the door. 'Try not to blow her up while I'm gone. And don't let Hidan convert her.'

'Jashin will punish you, non-believer!' Hidan called as Itachi left with Kisame. 'Divine retribution!'

'Shut up,' Pein groaned.

-.-.-.-

'I'm back,' Konan called.

'Konan! Help me!' Pein's voice sounded as if he were being tortured.

Konan soon discovered the source of Pein's agony. Somebody had supplied baby Jin with crayons and given her access to Pein's room. The walls were covered in multi-coloured scribbles and, judging from the fact that Tobi was sitting in the corner with his back to everyone, he was probably the culprit.

Hidan and Deidara were both in fits of laughter, thoroughly enjoying the whole situation.

'Stop her!' Pein cried, gesturing at Jin who was currently chewing on the hem of his coat.

Konan quickly picked up Jin and Pein, looking like someone had just told him the Ten-Tails didn't exist, sank into a chair with his head in his hands.

'Tobi, you are getting ten minutes on the naught step!' he cried.

'We don't have a naughty step,' Tobi pointed out.

'Then we'll make one!' Pein snapped.

'I found Jin's parents,' Konan said, quietly.

'Aww!' Deidara's face fell. 'But I don't want her to go!'

'I haven't even taught her rutheless slaughter yet!' Hidan cried, outraged.

'Thank God,' Deidara muttered.

'She has to go back to her family,' Konan said, firmly. 'I don't want her to go either, but she doesn't belong here.'

'She was the first person to appreciate my art, hmn,' Deidara sulked.

'Let her go home,' Pein murmured. 'Please, dear God, let her go home.'

* * *

Jin'll be going home next chapter, which will probably be the finale. Even though it's nearly the end, the humour shall not stop! I vow to Jashin!


	6. Chapter 6

do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Jin belongs to me.

* * *

'I'm amazed we've been able to get into _Konoha_, of all places, without being noticed,' Itachi murmured. 'Especially given our... well, rather large number.'

Currently, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and even Hidan were making their way to the outskirts of Konohagakure to return Jin to her family.

Deidara had insisted on keeping Jin for another hour so that he could show her more explosions, which meant that by the time it was time for her to leave, Kisame and Itachi had just returned from their mission. As soon as Hidan had announced he was coming along too, Itachi had volunteered to accompany them out of fear that Hidan may end up causing any number of awful events.

Tobi had also joined the party, saying that he wanted to spend more time with Jin, and no-one had thought to say no. As for Kisame, no-one really knew why he was there.

'I think we're nearly there,' Konan said, checking to make sure nobody was around.

'Gachu,' Jin suddenly gurgled.

'What did she just say?' Hidan asked.

'Gachu, I think,' Tobi replied.

'Probably just a baby noise,' Itachi remarked

'Gachu, mm!' Jin giggled, stretching out her arms to Deidara who now looked ready to cry.

'Katsu!' he exclaimed. 'She said "Katsu," hmn!'

'Say Jashin!' Hidan ordered. 'If you can copy the blonde idiot over here, you can copy me! Ja-shi-n!'

'Gachu!' Jin replied, proudly.

'Here we are,' Konan announced, over Hidan's increasingly loud wails of, 'Say Jashin, damn you!'

'Don't take her!' Deidara cried. 'She appreaciates my art, hmn!'

Konan sighed and, ignoring Deidara's protests, placed Jin gently on the doorstep and knocked on the door before quickly running into some nearby bushes, followed closely by the others - Itachi and Kisame having to drag Deidara who was wailing that Jin was the only one who would ever understand him.

'Be quiet!' Itachi hissed as the door opened.

Kisame clamped a hand over Deidara's mouth and everyone held their breath, even Hidan, watching as the woman at the door screamed for her husband, picking up Jin and hugging her close. Soon, Jin's father appeared, looking shocked, relieved, and delighted all at the same time. The two returned inside with Jin, tears in their eyes, and the group hiding in the bushes released their breath.

'She's gone,' Deidara sobbed, clinging onto Kisame's coat. 'You jerks! She was the first person to appreciate my art!'

'So you keep saying,' Itachi quipped.

'Shut up, Uchiha!' Deidara growled.

'Any bloodshed and I'm making a tribute to Jashin!' Hidan cried.

'Jin must be crazy,' Tobi giggled. 'After all, she admire's Deidara-senpai's art.'

'I'll kill you, hmn!'

'Yaaaaaah!'

'Jashin, I promise I'll give you a sacrifice!'

'Shut up, all of you!' Konan yelled.

Kisame simply sat back and enjoyed the show, finding the whole thing extremely amusing.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Jin's parents were looking at each other, both rather confused, wondering who on earth was making all that noise and why their baby kept repeating the words, 'Gatchu boom! Gatchu boom!'

* * *

And with this final chapter, the story is complete XD I hope you all enjoyed it.

shall not stop! I vow to Jashin!


End file.
